Money isn't Everything
by MysticHeero
Summary: Being the son of one of the richest families in the world isn’t all its cracked up to be, after all – money isn’t everything. Slash. Angsty bits. Nasty Chemistry teachers. Mentions of death.


**Title:** Money isn't everything

**Author:** MysticHeero

**Chapter:** One: Chemistry Lesson

**Summary:** Being the son of one of the richest families in the world isn't all its cracked up to be, after all – money isn't everything..

**Warnings:** Yaoi, murder, conspiracy and framing. Nasty chemistry teacher.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G-Wing boys or the girls as a matter of fact. Though I don't actually want anything to do with the princess of pink, also known as Releana. Kate Roberts is my actual teacher for AS chemistry, and yes she is really like this to me.

- - - - - - - - -

The drive to school was longer than its usual boring fifteen minutes, with nothing really to do other than stare out of the window at the passing scenery which was basically your average cityscape. They usually drove over the bridge that had a great view of the city outskirts, but today they had to take the back route as apparently there was a crash near there and the road was blocked off. With so little to do, and the journey now extended by a further five minutes, Heero found himself leafing through his class notes in search of anything to do. Normally he would not get bored so quickly, but for some reason today his patience was gone and that didn't make the prospect of a whole day at school look very appetising. Where most other kids at his high school could easily skip a class or day of school, Heero could not. As the only son of one of the wealthiest family corporations world wide his missing presence would be noted immediately and enquired into. Plus it would most likely cause trouble for his god-father. Odin allowed him many freedoms that most others would not, and so he didn't like to be trouble for the man, he never had. Especially now. When Heero's parents had been assassinated nearly two years previously Odin had taken custody of him and claimed full management of the Yuy Corporation until Heero was legally old enough to take his father's place as head of the business. Though what many didn't know was that Odin often ran changes and agreements by Heero before finalising them, so it was obvious that many thought Odin was out for the power and money his position held. But Odin neither cared what accusations were thrown at him as long as they had no foundation – which without Heero's support was almost impossible itself anyway. Those who lived in the Yuy/Lowe residence knew how much Heero and Odin respected each other and that Odin would never harm Heero – quite the opposite in fact as Odin had been his unofficial body guard since he had been born.

The car pulled up outside Heero's school and he was quite surprised by the fact. Shaking away the last of his thoughts Heero grabbed his bag and climbed out of the indiscrete black car, making his way stoically into school grounds and the main block towards his locker. His first lesson was, sadly, chemistry and he hated his teacher so much. The old bitch always tried to find ways of getting him down, without actually breaking any teacher's rules. Sadly that left quite a few possibilities still open for her and Kate really did like to use them on him. Odin regularly got notes from the school, from Kate complaining that Heero wasn't concentrating or putting in the effort, or her favourite one was about homework. She gave him so many extra assignments, compared to the others in the class, but gave him no extra time in which to do them in. Heero deliberately stayed up until the early hours of morning just to finish them all. All of his other teachers were nice, to varying degrees, and treated him just like any other student, which was what he wanted, but Kate treated him differently. If he complained though it gave way to accusations about him being spoilt and a rich kid, despite that this high school was for upper class citizens. Odin had been the one to convince his parents, when they were still alive, to allow him to attend high school instead of the type of school Heero defined as over the top. His parent's first choice had been the Sanc Kindom's finishing/business school, but Heero had out rightedly refused to go to the same school as Releana Peacecraft. If there was one person in the entire Earth United Nation that Heero could stand being with even less than Kate Roberts, it was the princess of pink. How any one could wear so much pink was beyond Heero's imagination, but Releana made it a very possible, albeit horrible, thing. Add to that the girl's obsession with him, and it was a walking nightmare to be within the same vicinity as her, especially when she hung off his arm.

"Hey Heero." Quatre greeted him as the blue eyed youth opened his locker and Heero looked in the other's direction, seeing the blonde's boyfriend there as well.

"Quatre. Trowa." Was Heero's usual monotonous response, and he began dumping some of his folders into his locker, leaving his bag as light as possible. Quatre and Trowa were doing similar with their own things, their lockers one space over from Heero's, beside one another's.

"You're later than usual this morning." Trowa commented offhandedly pulling his math notes from his bag.

"There was an accident near the bridge. We had to take the back roads to avoid the traffic jams."

"Did you do the chemistry homework?" Quatre enquired, making conversation in his polite manner.

"Do you think I need to give Her an excuse to torment me today? Of course I've done it, along with all the extra homework she gave me to 'catch up on'." Heero grumbled. "I know she gave me more than I missed, while I was in the L1 region. I hate her, I really do." Trowa chuckled along with the blonde at their friend's expression, before Quatre waved at some one behind the grumbling youth, a bright smile adorning his face.

"Hey Duo." Heero turned his head to see just who Quatre meant and saw a violet eyed boy approaching their small group, easily cutting his way through the student crowd.

"Morning Quat." The boy, Duo, answered with his own smile.

"This is Duo. He transferred here while you were away." Trowa explained, seeing the questioning look Duo was receiving from the normally stoic boy. "He's in our Chemistry class, and it seems Kate has found another person to torment in your absence."

"And here I thought she would miss me." Was Heero's dry comment, as he shut his locker. The group began heading for their first lesson; Chemistry.

"So you are Heero? That psycho bitch ranted on and on about how you were skipping class you know." Duo stated, pulling a face at the memory. "And how she hopes that I won't be anything like you. Then she added a lovely comment about how if I'm friends with Quat and Tro here then I'll soon fall in with the wrong crowd."

"Nothing out of the ordinary then." Heero smirked.

"This is a regular occurrence then?"

"Only every time she sees me." The Asian youth claimed. The group soon reached the classroom – B218 – and Trowa gave Duo a side ways look.

"Just wait." They all went in, going to their group desk and sat down, pulling out the various things they would need. Soon enough the class started, Kate giving Heero a surprised look while going through the register.

"Its good to see that you could be bothered to participate in today's lesson Heero. I was beginning to think you were going to make skipping class a habit." Kate commented and Heero looked to his watch looking sarcastically surprised.

"Oh that only took two minutes. Wow, that's a new record. You really are out doing yourself today. Do you want to sit down before you over strain yourself?" Heero's sarcasm melted away into a cold and flat stare. Beside him the other three weren't being much help as they tried to suppress their laughter, finding the desk surprisingly interesting. "And I wasn't skipping class. I was on a business trip with my God-father in the L1 colonies. The school was informed, you can check the records."

"I didn't receive any messages regarding your absence."

"Well that's not my fault."

"Nothing is ever your fault, is it?"

"Not really." Heero added to throw her off balance

"You probably just had someone call in just to avoid the last three lessons" Kate replied icily, but Heero just raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Do you watch the news Kate? Or read the newspapers?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Proof of my trip wasn't exactly secret you know, and I was followed almost everywhere by reporters. I doubt you could have missed that."

"I bet you just loved the publicity."

As the exchange of snide comments continued, Duo watched on with a mixture of amusement and disgust. He had thought that Kate had laid into him hard the previous two lessons, but compared to this it made Kate's treatment off him seem like a walk in the park. Trowa and Quatre were snickering ever so discretely, knowing that Kate would have to give up sometime, though she wouldn't admit she was wrong about Heero's absence.

"Shouldn't you be getting on with the lesson? I mean you're constantly going on about how I don't work, but how am I supposed to when you aren't teaching us anything." Heero ground out, his temper on a very fraught string all of a sudden. Kate had the talent of making his extremely large reserve of patience snap and his anger was seething just under the surface now. It was rare for Heero to loose his temper, taking a hell of a lot to anger him as he knew how easy it was for him to physically hurt someone, but Kate managed to bypass his calmer side and bring all his anger to the surface.

"Yes, you've wasted enough of the class's time, disturbing their education as you whine when I don't treat you like the spoilt brat you are. If you don't want to learn chemistry, then I can accept that, but when you distract other students I have to disagree."

"If I didn't want to learn chemistry then I would be here, would I? Why do you think I chose chemistry and come to lessons? For my health?" Heero glared at her again, holding her attention until she could take the dark look no more.

"Today we will be doing more on periodicity, more specifically group two. Now that Mr. Yuy has settled down we can begin." Kate stated, trying to regain her composure while Heero raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Turning her back on the annoyed man she proceeded to write a load of information on the board without really explaining it to the class, which was normal, and Duo watched Heero take a deep breath, letting it out very slowly as he tried to remain calm.

"I'm not going to kill her. I'm not going to kill her." Heero quietly repeated to himself, before catching a sideways comment off Kate about him. "At least not just yet."


End file.
